


武器有风险，乱试需谨慎

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 185组互相选角色玩OW，并导致了一些后遗症。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 1





	武器有风险，乱试需谨慎

“说真的，你们难道没有想过换一换武器？”麦克雷双手叉腰横在莫里森和莱耶斯之间，看看士兵76，又瞧瞧死神，前者戴着战术目镜，后者戴着面罩，麦克雷完全看不到他俩的表情。这真是太不公平了！牛仔龇牙咧嘴，在他们面前挥舞着双手。  
“我看见你了。”  
“我不是瞎子。”  
莫里森和莱耶斯同时说，语气听起来像是在敷衍傻子。  
“噢，拜托。”麦克雷差点咬断了那根雪茄，他翻着白眼吐出一口气，紧接着又凑到两人跟前眨眨眼，“我说，要不咱们在游戏里换换？就换着玩一玩！你们知道守望先锋的全息模拟游戏吧，跟真的一样！”  
死神默不作声，麦克雷凭经验判断，自家师父现在脸上挂着的表情有99.999%的可能是“妈的智障”，而士兵76的战术目镜依旧透着红光，只希望那底下藏着的不是“关怀傻子的眼神”。  
“怎样？”麦克雷绕到他们身后，一掌一人推着他们前进，“别那么老套嘛。”  
“玩就玩，前提是让我选士兵76。”莱耶斯发话了。  
“那我选师父！”麦克雷抢着说，“莫里森那你只能选我了，这样挺好的，我们互相感受一下拿对方武器的感觉。”  
然而莫里森话还没出口就被牛仔堵了回去，压根儿没给他发言的机会，尽管他的想法与麦克雷无异。

三人进入游戏，自定了三个队伍，每个队伍都只有一个人，他们选择了抢点，先占领目标点者为胜。  
按照约定，莱耶斯用了士兵76，麦克雷玩死神，而莫里森……莫里森在士兵76的底下摁了选择键。  
“等一下！这跟说好的不一样啊？！”麦克雷盯着界面大声喊道，“莫里森你不是该选我的吗？！”语气好不委屈。  
“噢抱歉。”莫里森动了动指头，移到麦克雷的头像下点击确认，“我看到自己就下意识地选了。”  
旁边传来莱耶斯的冷笑和麦克雷吹气的声音。

游戏正式开始。  
麦克雷正疯狂地体验死神的幽灵形态和暗影步，四处飘荡还能避开子弹的感觉真是太好了，动起来速度也比用自己那两条腿跑快好多。虽然双手拿枪一开始有些不习惯，不过他很快就适应了散弹枪以及不断丢枪和迅速捡枪的技能。这枪用完一把丢一把，不愧是师父啊。麦克雷在心里喟叹着，同时用散弹枪干掉了麦克雷两次——这么说有点奇怪，毕竟当他看到自己的时候还是挺不忍心下手的，不过仔细一想对面是莫里森，他倒也玩的开心，无所顾忌了。不过，师父的大招开起来还是很令人头昏脑涨的。麦克雷评价道。  
莱耶斯很早就想体验一把自带奶的感觉是什么样的了。在他受伤的时候，莫里森总是一脸嫌弃地看着他唠叨两句，或者是根本就不理他，但最终还是会拿出生物力场丢在他旁边，让他慢慢恢复。莱耶斯还试了一下莫里森的疾跑，当他在疾跑中途被麦克雷——事实上是莫里森，用一个闪光弹晃了眼睛然后六发子弹送回出生点后，他还是免不了骂两句士兵76这疾跑不能避子弹，没有自己的那套来得方便。好在他还有生物力场，别忘了现在他才是那个自带奶的男人，于是豪爽地掏出生物力场往地上一放——啊，感觉真好。  
莫里森快被麦克雷走路的速度逼疯了。他走起路来优哉游哉，还一路上叮铃啷当的响。你兜里都放了些什么啊，莫里森叹了口气，在心里和麦克雷对话，然而并没有得到什么回应。这么慢悠悠地晃过去，目标点还要不要了？他摇摇头，试着用维和者打出一发子弹，后坐力挺大的，换弹药需要时间有点长。战术翻滚还不错，但是他经常是滚完了之后发现并不知道自己在哪里，或是没有滚到自己想要的地方去——比如他一不小心就滚到了井里。他再一次慢悠悠地晃到目标点时，刚看到死神——此时实际上是他徒弟，还没来得及反应，对方就已经唰地一下窜到他身后，duangduangduang几枪把他给打死了。莫里森正在重新晃往目标点，一偏头正看到不远处的士兵76正在往目标点赶，噢，莱耶斯。他歪着嘴笑了一下，虽然打死自己这种事情非常奇妙然而——他冲着士兵76的背后放了一枪，对方如他所愿地转过身来，刚一面对面就迎头撞上个闪光弹，莫里森连发六枪，看着自己倒在跟前。呃……好吧，好吧，这是莱耶斯，这可不是我。他耸耸肩，这么安慰自己。

“我看见你滚到井里了，莫里森！”游戏刚一结束，牛仔就冲到真正的士兵76跟前，朝他挤挤眼。  
“是‘你’滚到井里了。”莫里森笑道，“可别忘了我选的是你。”  
牛仔被他一句话堵了回去，咂咂嘴挠挠头。  
“你最好用的还是生物力场。”莱耶斯走到他俩身边，锤了一下莫里森的肩膀。“你跑步的时候很容易中弹。”  
“可不比你的暗影步。”莫里森耸肩，“再说了，生物力场可救过你不知多少条命。”  
“你可真不爱惜枪。”麦克雷这话是对着莱耶斯说的，“莫里森和我都只有一把枪，你有那么多，还不停地扔了捡捡了扔。”  
“哦。”莱耶斯面无表情，照着牛仔的脑袋拍了一拳。

当然，游戏还只是游戏，事实上他们的武器依然握在各自的手中，只不过再次训练的时候，大家都发现这三个人有点奇怪。  
在一次护送运载目标的任务中，麦克雷英姿飒爽地站在车上，在瞄准敌方精准地射出六颗子弹后，迅速将维和者丢到了一边，同时试图在地上捞什么东西，结果在队友和敌方众目睽睽之下恍然醒悟一般，跑去抓起地上的维和者赶紧换了子弹。  
同样奇怪的事情还发生在死神身上。莱耶斯一不小心又进入了奄奄一息的状态，但这次他没去找血包，而是大义凛然地掏出一把枪拍在地上，然后站在旁边duangduangduang地继续射击。“咦，怎么还没回血？”他皱着眉头一边打一边问，结果下一秒就被人家送回了出生点。  
士兵76也未能幸免。当他在小巷子里与源氏狭路相逢的时候，他迅速掏出一个东西猛地向对方丢过去，源氏稳稳一接——“生物力场？？？”“什么？”士兵76愣了一下，“不是闪光弹吗……难怪你没晕！”

训练完后，牛仔压低了帽檐，丁零当啷地踱到冒着烟的死神和黑着脸的士兵76身边。  
“嘿莱耶斯，莫里森，你们有没有想过……”  
“闭嘴吧麦克雷！！”


End file.
